No Hero's Aloud
by TryTheHorizon
Summary: A Vault filled with a powerful energy source called Epsilite turned a small percentage of Arendelle City into powered beings. Because they were so different naturally they were shunned. Tired of being treated like the problem half of these powered humans decided to take matters into their own hands. The other half wouldn't stand for it. (Elsanna, Non-incest, slight Dark!Anna)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing from Disney's Frozen**

She sat there for nearly ten minutes before taking a bite if that chocolatey goodness. She smiled a little because chocolate ice cream always made her fill better but it never got the job done all the way. She glanced down at her smart phone, the latest model courtesy of her cousin Han's. She twirled a red, braided, pig tail with her right hand as she ate the soft serve with her left, glancing down at her phone every so often. She couldn't take it anymore and with a loud groan, snatched it up and dialed her best friends number.

"Come on, come on, come ooon, pick up the damn phone..." she held on for what seemed like twenty minutes in her own head, but it had only been five minutes in reality. "Finally! Do you have any idea how long I was sitting here!? Waiting for you to call me!?"

"I'm so sorry Anna! I got caught up with some kid's earlier. They Wanted to get an early start on some chapter books so they could look smart" Elsa's giggle rang out over the phone and Anna let out a huff.

"Elsa! I'm way more important than some dumb little boys who only care about getting a sneek peak at your snow flake undies..."

"Really Anna?" she sighed in defeat, giving in to her best bud was a usual thing. She did care about the red head more than she knew. "Is this about your audition? I'm guessing things didn't go as planned?"

"NO! It was so stupid! I was up there killing it! I mean everyone thought I was amazing! Seriously! Then some brunette bimbo came in, took the guy back stage afterward and showed him the "superpower" of getting on her knee's. I worked my ass off and this could have been my big break." she pouts with a sigh. A small group of friends two booths away chuckled and Anna glared at them.

"Um...well Anna...please don't talk like that and you literally say that about every single audition you get" Elsa replied

"UM...no I don't..." Anna sighed in resignation and her head hit the table "I do, I dooo!" She lifted her head and took another bite of chocolate ice cream, licking her lips "Elsa what am I supposed to do! I'm never gonna find another job like that one show! Still can't believe they killed me off..." She said to her self in after thought and looked out the window.

"Well you were pretty feisty and kind of controlling Anna...you had it coming" Anna pulled her ear away from the phone like it burned her.

"That's it Elsa! No more sexual harrassement for you for a WEEK! I try to put food on the table and this is how you repay me? Ungrateful..." she shakes her head but can't keep the smile from breaking in.

"Oh so your rewarding me? I don't know Anna this whole positive reinforcement thing might work out" she giggles. Anna and Elsa are nearly inseparable. Growing up together Anna wanted to be an actress and make it big on the big screen. She started off with a boring humble beginning with boring parents that wanted her to have a boring life where she could clock in, clock out, go home, rinse and repeat. They never taught her any other life lesson then to look out for numero uno but that would never haooen as long as Elsa was in her life.

"You suck..." she chuckles looking back out the window, but what she's met with is a terrible sight. Her eyes widen in horror as a bloodied civilian stares back at her through the glass of the ice cream parlor and others behind him run past in a desperate show to get away from something.

"Anna, you there bud?"

Teal colored eye's can't not pull away from brown as they are wretched away by an unknown force and collide at high speed into the building across the street. Anna gasps in horror at the sight.

"Hello? Anna can you hear me at all? Are you okay? I'm getting worried say something!"

Her heart beats fast as everyone else in the ice cream parlor are just now catching up to her. The shop owner immediatly starts ordering people to stay inside where he claims it to be safe.

"ANNA!"

"Wha!" her phone slips out of her hand and she juggles it in the air for a while before catching it "I'm here, I'm here! Elsa listen! some crazy shit is going on down here but I can't have you pick me up and the ice cream place. Check the news and meet me by the fountain in the park! I don't have a lot of time to explain!"

"But Anna-" she hangs up the phone before Elsa can get another word in and sneaks outside while the shop owner is getting everyone else settled. It's Chaos. Civilian's run down the street and vehicles float for seemingly no reason or one she can not discern at the moment. Some get picked up an thrown by some invisible force.

"Holy shit...this is bot happening..." the red head doesn't even attempt to cross the street as vehicles zoom by at highspeeds or end up flying high. Despite her better judgement she runs the opposite way, working her way through the crowd, slowly, and taking breaks in ally ways. An hour or so later she gets to a less crowded area near the park. "Almost there...good gods there's Elsa's car"

The platinum blonde gets out of her car waving her over "be careful crossing!" she warns with a worried look on her face.

Anna, so happy to see Elsa's face she's overcome with excitement and makes her way across the street. "Elsa you are a goddess right now! seriously! I don't know what I'd do without-" Elsa cuts her off with a startling scream

"ANNA LOOK OUT!!!!"

crash

crunch

A large truck with Arendelle import's emblem emblazoned on it is thrown into Anna at full speed, crushing her entire body into a building. "Anna! ANNA! ANNNNNA!" Elsa cries out desperately a cloaked figure decends upon her.

"Whats wrong hun? You look a little distressed..." Elsa turns to get a look of a man, lean figure, just about her height, wearing a tight black and purple jumpsuit with a domino mask, a cloak and a hood. _An Eps..._ was all she could think in that split second before he interrupted her train of thought. "Don't waste your time crying over some peasent honey. I'll take good care of you" he smirks, walking towards her slowly, menacingly.

Elsa backed away in a desperate attempt to make distance without a word to utter, still in shock after losing her best friend in the entire world. The girl she grew up with. She cowered in fear against her car, trying not to look the man in the eye. "Jeez your practicely the scariest bitch out here aren't you?"

he grabs Elsa by the arm and pulls her close. She lets out a yelp and tries to pull away from him but to no avail. His grip is iron. "Your coming with me. You can be my new pet in my rise to stardom!" he laughs out in his best evil laugh but is very lacking and ends up coughing instead. "Excuse um...I'm gonna need to fix that" he mumbled to himself.

"No!" Is what Elsa tries to get out but only a whimper can be heard.

"Hey! here's an idea! Why don't I show you the remains if your friend over there! Maybe that'll convince you to cooperate..." he growled into her ear jerks her over to the wreckage that crushed Anna completely only to find it burning away by an intense heat. "What the shit!" he exclaims. "Hold on is this some sort of act bitch! No Heroes or any other Eps is supposed to be here! I made sure of that! Answer me!" he throws Elsa to the ground but she only looks towards the wreckage with hope in her eyes.

The large arendelle imports truck burns away into a molten mess only to reveal a very angry Anna. "Anna!" she called out her name in a hoarse but very happy voice. Anna's flames died out flowly as she look towards Elsa laying there on the ground. Looking so helpless. She's drawn to her. Is it wrong to be so much more attracted to Elsa in this state as she is right now?

"Elsa...don't-" a car door flies into Anna and knocks the red head on her behind.

The telekinetic walks towards Anna, debris floating above him at the ready "Great another Eps is here after all but don't look all that strong. Elsa was her name? I like that. I'll take such good care of her" As Anna pushes the car door off of her she's amazed to find that it pretty much only bruised her.

 _no way..._ she thinks to herself before another car door flies her way. This time she's ready and stands at the ready. She nimbly jumps out of the way with ease and dodge's each piece of debris the Telekinetic throws at her with his mind. "Just die already so I can take my new pet home!" he smirks at Elsa.

Elsa gulps "Anna!" is the only word she seems able to get out and Anna responds to that just in kind.

"Don't touch her!" she screams and instead of dodging the next piece of debris she smacks it out of the way with a burning, set fire. Her eyes light up with literal flames in them and her skin starts to glow like embers, small flames line her body. "Elsa is no one's pet and she sure as hell isn't someone poor woman waiting for a jack ass like you to pull her into an ally way and take away her innocence!" Anna runs towards him with a scream of defiance.

To the telekinetic's dismay he's actually frightened. "Shit...stay away!" he starts hovering of the ground but with jis power occupied in other areas of the city there is no way he can get away from the fiery red head. "Just Die already!" he desperately tries to make distance as flings debris at Anna but she burns it all away as she picks up speed and gains on him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" she tackles him into a building, landing right on top of him. "Any last words before I send you to the gods? MH? anything for all the Innocent people you just killed! Speak up!" she screams in his face "of course not because your just walking waste and does nothing but make the world a worse plave than it already is! Die!"

"No! wait!" he attempts to shield his face but it's no use. She burns right through his costume and to his arm, burning it to cinders. He screams in agony and pain but Anna doesn't stop there. She puts a hand on his chest and press down slowly it. Burning her way through his chest he screams out for help but none come.

Anna looks him in the eye with a dull expression as if this were routine. After her hand has burned it's way all the way through she stands up and stares at the body. She scoffs and snaps her fingers burning the whole body up from the inside out. "Walking trash..." is the only word she gets out before she takes two steps and hits the ground. The last word she hears his Elsa calling out her name.

 **~Notes~**

 **Yo I'm back and I'm not dead. Just now finding out I can do everything on my phone now and obviously I won't be able to finish my first story. I had plans for that and there all gone now. Oof. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a new adventure!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney's Frozen..**

Anna woke up in a queen sized bed and rubbed the sand out of her eye's "Mmmhh Elsa..." she called out to her "Elsa are you here!? Hello!" soon she realized she wasn't in her own room but Elsa's instead...or what she thinks might be Elsa's room considering the fact that its decked out in different shades of blue and its extremely feminine. She hasn't stepped foot inside her actual room since they herself, Elsa, and her cousin, Han's, all moved in together to split up the cost of there apartment.

Elsa opened the door and rushed to the red head's side. "Anna oh my gosh I can't believe your okay!" she hugged Anna desperately and the red head hugged her back.

"of course I'm okay Elsa. There's no way anyone is gonna bench me for the rest of life" she chuckled and Elsa pulled away.

"Anna...there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since you saved my life a week ago" Teal orbs expanded in surprise as she gives the blonde a look of shock.

"Two weeks! Damn! Um...okay..." Elsa takes Anna's hand and sits down next to her. Caressing it ever so gently in her lap.

"Anna...I...I love you! I love you so much, Anna! I don't know what I'd do without you!" she holds onto Anna as tears begin to flow.

"Elsa...I feel the same way but it's okay..." she pulls back just far enough so that there faces are only inches apart. "I'm not going anywhere..." teal and blue eyes close simultaneously as they close the distance and lips meet. It's a sweet and chaste kiss but before they even pull away they grow hungrier for each other.

"Mmm Anna please don't ever leave me. Don't ever wake up" she moans in between kisses.

"I'm not going anywhere Elsa" the red head positioned her self so that she was in Elsa's lap, slowly lowering her onto the bed. "you don't know how long I've been waiting for this!" she moans in between kisses. She began on her jaw line trailing down Elsa's neck all the way to her chest.

"MmM Anna please wake up"

"Wait what..."

"Anna wake up"

"No...this isn't happening...shut up!"

"ANNA PLEASE WAKE UP"

"Nnnnooo!" Anna wakes up in her own room in her own twin sized bed, throwing her covers off of her. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Why!? What is my life anymore!?"

Anna's cousin Han's stands there staring at her as if she grew a second head. "what the hell is wrong with you? it's about time you got up. Pizza is almost here and we gotta game to play! Ornstien and Smough aren't gonna kill themselves, chop chop woman!" Anna gives him the most intense glare she can muster. "did it just get warmer in here? Oh right I forgot you hate it when I do the uhh...chop chop thing well you know I don't care right?" He smirks.

"Do you have any idea what I was in the middle of? hm? My new reality but that's ruined now because your the worst human to have ever walked the planet!" Anna's hair catches fire along with her Eyes and Han's screams out in a surprised yelp.

"Holy Shit! Elsa! Elsa come in here and save me!" the brunette makes a break for it just as Elsa rushes into Anna's room. "She's on fire she's on freaking fire!"

"Anna!" The platinum blonde exclaimed and hurriedly rushed over to her favorite redhead. Before she can get burnt herself Anna extinguishs the flames without even thinking about ipon laying her eye's on her favorite blonde. "Good gods Anna I'm glad your alive I thought you'd never wake!"

An intense blush spread throughout Anna's face and she hugged Elsa back "Well I'm alive and kickin' so there's no need to worry, Elsa" she said so timidly Elsa almost didn't hear her. Anna pulled back slowly but stoped just as there faces were only inches apart "Elsa im so glad your safe...Seriously" Anna leaned in without even giving it a second thought but once she got too close Elsa moved her face out of the way.

The blonde's cheeks redden "A-Anna what are you doing..?" she says in the most innocent voice. Anna quickly moves back.

"I was just- there was something on your face!" she quickly moves to caress Elsa's cheek quickly then pulls her hand back and gives her the finger guns "got it! Lookin' good Elsie" Elsa gives her a blank expression for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh Anna!" Anna joins in on the laugh and Elsa calms down a bit while taking one of Anna's hands in hers. "Thank you, Anna. You saved my life...and those people! If you hadn't went all flame on out there I don't know where I'd be right now..." The blondes demeanor quickly changed and she scowled at her, slapping her arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were and Eps! you've been keeping this from me for our entire lives together!? Anna I can't believe you..." she puts her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child.

Anna recoils in surprise "I-I-I had no Idea i had powers! let alone fire one's! Holy crap Elsa relax. This is literally the first time ever that I've ever used them. Do you really beileve I'd keep something this big against my BEST friend? The friend who I grew up with? Come on Elsa such little faith in me..." she shakes her head and looks away with a small smirk.

Elsa immediately feels the guilt rushing in and she hugs herself looking away "I..." the blonde sighs "I'm sorry Anna I shouldn't have doubted you. Your right you wouldn't keep something this big to yourself. I know you'd tell me sooner than your parents." she giggles and Anna turns to look at her with a grin then hops off her twin bed, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

"Damn straight. Not like they'd give two shits anyway" Elsa gives her a look. "Hey I'm an adult and I can say whatever I want...okay?" Elsa crosses her arm's and narrows her eyes, giving her that famous ice queen stare of hers.

 _\- 45 minutes later -_

"FUDGE!" Anna jumps out of her seat ready to chuck her Xbox One controller out the window. "I swear- I swear to the gods! these mother freaking freakin' giants keep getting in my WAY! I hate Dark Souls! I HATE it!" her hair catches fire as she rages on.

"It told you to just run past them like twice Anna...come on" Han's call's out from his room. "Fighting them isn't worth it unless you have a black Knight's halberd" he laughs.

"SHUT THE F-"

"ANNA!" Elsa calls from the kitchen and the redhead's hair immediatly returns to it's normal state. "Seriously? it's just a game. Just turn it off-" Han's interrupts.

"Or get good!" he laughs

"Han's please..." Elsa walks in from the kitchen and sits down on the couch, turning her attention back to Anna "Anna just turn it off if you feel like your getting upset okay? Why don't you come read with me instead hm?" the redhead pouted and placed her controller on top of her Xbox One while turning it off.

"Fine...your lucky your so hot..." she mumbles the last part and sits next to Elsa on the couch. With a sigh she picks up a book and immeadiatly tosses it across the room nonchalantly.

"Anna! I was gonna read that next and you didn't even start it yet..." she pouts. Anna grinned at her and shruged.

"Thats because I've already anticipated that it was gonna be boring. Hey check this out I'm way more interesting!" the red head snaps her fingers and a small flame burns in the palm of her hand. "Elsa come on...is this not bad ass or what?"

Elsa sighs, rolling her eyes with a small smile "yes, Anna, it's very cool. I still can't believe your an Eps. You were just as normal as kid on a playground and now your-" Anna finishes her sentence.

"A bad ass! I can torch everything and anything to cinders and the next time someone pisses me off..." she trails off with a mischievous smile but Elsa looks at her with horror in her eyes. Anna notices Elsa's look all too late then throws her hands up, the flame dissipated. "Woah Elsa! what's that look for? I was just kidding I swear I wouldn't actually burn someone alive for making me mad!" she fiddles with her fingers "sorry Elsa...I know it's not funny..." she chuckles nervously.

"No Anna...it's not...because I honestly thought you were serious because...you..." she gulps and looks away. "you actually did burn that man alive...the one that was causing trouble...that one that tried to kidnap me." the platinum blonde looked away and hugged herself.

"No way..." Anna couldn't believe the words coming out of Elsa's mouth. She gulped and put on a nervous smile, reaching out to Elsa. "Hey Elsa...you know I'd never hurt you right? I mean I'm sure I didn't mean to...do him in like that."

"But you did, Anna,...he was nothing but ashes and by the time you were done. His screams were terrifying. You made sure he felt every minute of it...every second" Anna stood up and ran a hand through her hair. Holding on to both of her braided pigtails she closed her eyes trying her best to remember but she had no luck.

"I...I don't remember that.." she turns to face Elsa "it was probably my power taking control of me...I remember being so angry and seeing so much red but I remembered you calling out my name and then I remembered his presence and knew that he hurt you so...I guess..." Anna shook her head and knelt down before Elsa placing her hands on on both her knee's "Elsa listen...I promise you'll never have to experience that again. I'm gonna learn to control myself better from now on. I promise! You'll never see me like that again! No one will!"

Elsa with her eye's shut lifted her head slowly for blue to meet teal. Tears stain her face. She looked into the Anna's eyes for a moment longer than usual before nodding her head with a small smile, wiping her face. Anna smiled and stood up, taking Elsa's hand and pulling her into a hug "I'm sorry you had to go through that Elsa...I'm so sorry."

"Everything alright in here?" Elsa and Anna pull away to find Han's watching them with a frown and a worried look "You okay Elsa? Anna? what's going on?"

The blonde shook her head with a smile and wiped the rest of the tears away "Were fine Han's...I just got to 'one of those parts' in the book I'm reading. Major plot twist" both women giggled and Han's gives them a smile.

"Don't worry Elsa I've been there. Love a good read myself of course...Anna would too if she didn't have the attention span of a squirrel" the brunette smirks.

Anna crosses her arms "screw you, Han's..." Han's puts on a mock show of disgust.

"Yuck! ew! no way were family, Anna! I know I'm irresistible and all but-" Anna cuts him off by pushing him back into his room "Hey!"

"Shut up, Han's..." she says in an annoyed tone before closing his room door on him and blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "He's so annoying...hey weren't we supposed to get pizza delivered here? Shouldn't it be here by now?" Anna puts a hand on her hip and Elsa grabs her purse.

"It should have been but forget it. let's go out and get something to eat instead. I'm starving and I could go for some sushi actually"

"You okay to drive? You were pretty shakin' up a minute ago." she walks over to Elsa and places a hand on the blondes shoulder. "I can drive! I promise I won't speed!" she beams, rubbing Elsa's back

"Um...sure thing Anna here you go. Thanks." she digs into her purse and tosses Anna the keys as the redhead walks over to the bathroom door.

"Sweet! Can't wait to ride this baby, but I wanna shower first and change...I smell."

"Sure thing I'll wait right here" the blonde sat back down on the couch, waiting patiently. "hmm...where's Olaf? is he asleep in my room? here kitty kitty!" Elsa makes kissy noises and Olaf comes strutting out of her room, trailing frost behind him. "Good little ice kitty, you'll keep Anna in check won't you!" Olaf meows affectionately and jumps into her lap purring on her. Elsa giggles and waits for Anna patiently, petting Olaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney's Frozen.**

The redhead was glancing at Elsa, trying to keep her eyes on the road at the same time. A task proven to be extremely difficult considering her obvious attraction to the older woman. Through there entire life together Anna couldn't keep her eyes off if her but Elsa, oblivious as she is, wrote it off as her being over protective.

Elsa was playing with her radio while Anna watched her. She giggled. Watching Elsa fiddle with the radio of her own car was too adorable to her. She didn't know how to use her own car's radio, and she's been driving it for a two months?. "What is so funny? I hear you over there laughing at me." Elsa narrowed her eyes at the redhead as she looked away, trying to keep the smile of her face.

"I'm...I'm not laughing" Anna chuckled "I'm merely just checking to see if you are okay is all and it seems to me that your fine" _very fine, insert tiger growl here..._ she thought to herself.

"Your so lame Anna. I can hear you laughing at me. I'm sitting right next to you, loser" Elsa pouted and she flipped the radio off "I don't use all the features in this car okay. I told my mom and dad I wouldn't but they got me this overpriced toy anyway" the blonde crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Oh come on Elsa...it's fine you just gotta look stuff up is all. Didn't this thing come with a manual or something? What do you think Olaf? I know you like the car" Anna glanced back at Olaf who was just sleeping in the back comfortably, snow flakes floating above him. "See! Olaf likes it. Told ya"

"He likes anything that can be a bed. That doesn't change anything" she sighed and shrugged. "I just want something simple...I think I might sell this-" she doesn't get to finish as a shadow lands on the car and Anna swerves. "Anna!"

Anna let out a curse and hit the breaks in the middle of the street. Lucky for her the streets seemed to be partially empty in their side of town due to the telekinetic disaster. They were headed downtown to avoid being seen or being questioned by the authorities. Once the car finally stopped the shadow jumped off Elsa's car and into a street light a couple of feet away . The silhouette was feminine and wore dark clothing they could not make out. "Great...not another one. I'll deal with-"

"Anna no! Just drive maybe there just trying to intimidate us..." Elsa watched the silhouette in fear of if she took her eyes off of them for a second they would strike.

"I'm not gonna let some freak just drop in on my best friends car, scuffing it up, and try an 'intimidate' us. I can shoot fire out of my hands for pete sake. Wait here Elsa." without another word the redhead got out of the car and slammed it shut. Elsa watched her as she took position in front of the car, balling her fist. _What's gotten into her? Ever since she got these powers her temper has been through the roof..._ the blonde wondered to herself.

"Just tell me what you want" Anna cracked her knuckles in preparation for what she assumed was coming. "If you want money then your shit out of luck. Go practice in somebody else!"

The silhouette chuckled before taking a step, moving quick as lightning. Anna was far from prepared for the kick that nearly knocked the wind out of her. The unknown pinned her down "I love the cocky one's you know? So much more satisfying to take them down a notch, don't you agree?" Elsa watched in fear as Anna was being held down against the hood of the car but she tried to get every detail she could. The woman was about Anna's height, hair black as night, caramel skin but slightly darker, a half mask that covered her nose and the bottom half of her mouth, wore a black and green slim kevlar body suit with a diamond shaped pattern cut out in the legs and arms, and an onyx black gem in a headband in her hair. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise once she noticed the gem.

"Get off of me! I swear if you don't let me go your gonna regret it..."

"oooo are you gonna get angry?" she leaned into Anna's ear and purred "I'm sure I wouldn't like it if you were angry"

"No" the redhead struggled against her captor "you wouldn't..." Anna let out a scream and her hair burst into flames, causing the mysterious women to jump back in an acrobatic flip. "Ha! didn't expect that now did ya!" she prep's her self to start flinging fire balls until she here's Elsa's voice.

"Anna no! Don't fight her, it's Dark Gem" Elsa's voice was dsperate and Anna glanced back at Elsa and the now mysterious figure known as Dark Gem.

"wait! what!?..." the flames in Anna's hair started to dissipate slowly "Y-Your Dark Gem!? The Dark Gem!?" Anna couldn't believe her eyes. She was about to start a fight with a professional villain that had body count that looked like a zip code and had stolen more prescious objects than any other Eps thief or normal thief alive put together.

Dark Gem threw her arms in the air "The one and only!" and with that she drew an arabian straight sword, with an intricate design and pitch black hilt, and charges. Before Anna can get skewered she desperately jumps out of the way. "Bitch! are you insane!" Anna crawled away as fast as she could and some how got back on her feet during the process. The raven haired women came in without warning and knocked Anna back on her behind.

"Children put up a better fight than you do, sheesh" she aimed the tip of the blade at Anna's throat. Teal eyes met hazel as she layed there on the ground, breathing heavily. Elsa opened the car door and ran around it, stumbling on the way.

"Please don't! Don't kill Anna we'll do whatever you want! I swear! I have money! Despite what she says Anna also has money!" Anna glared at Elsa but without a care the blonde threw herself on to Anna in an attempt to protect her, nearly knocking the wind out of Anna in the process. The raven haired misstress smirked with a chuckle.

"Augh! Elsa...please get off. I cand handle-" Dark Gem still held her blades point on Anna and her smile slowly dissapeared.

"Listen. I only came to give you a message. Don't be a hero. It's bad for business. Take that for what you will." the raven haired woman gave them a small smile, winking at Anna before dissappearing in a black flash. An onyx black gem lands in the pyro's hands.

"Holy shit...that was amazing" the blonde pushed herself off of Anna and slapped her across the face, her own contorted in a rage. "Ow Elsa, damn! I knew you were into the rough stuff but come on-" Elsa cut her off

"shut up! I can't believe you Anna! 'amazing!' seriously? You thought almost getting shishkebabed was amazing!? This is the second time today you were almost killed!" Anna sat up and chuckled, holding her still burning face with a smile.

"Hey Elsa...thanks for watching my back." teal looked into blue as she gave her a genuine smile and slowly the rage in Elsa's eyes turned to worry but she smiled back at her and chuckled nonetheless.

"I swear Anna...try not to pick anymore fights with super villains or super heroes for that matter. I don't wanna have to keep worrying about you 'burning out'" Elsa stood up and offered a hand to Anna. The redhead grabbed her hand with a chortle.

"Was that a pun directed at my powers! Aww your already getting used to them!" she grabbed Elsa's hand and was lifted off the ground. Soon they were both back in the car, Elsa in the driver seat. "hey wouldn't it be awesome if you had ice powers or something like Olaf!" Elsa gave her an incredulous look and shook her head while starting the car and driving off in the direction of down town.

"No way...that'd be completely ridiculous, Anna. I couldn't imagine that in a hundred years"

"Oh come on Elsa! That'd be amazing and you wouldn't have to deal with Olaf freezing you to death" she smirked and on que Olaf mewed as if to emphasize her point. The blonde just shrugged and turned a corner.

"The cold never bothered me anyway" she mumbled more to herself than Anna.

 **\- Next Day -**

After Anna and Elsa's night rendezvous with Dark Gem Elsa suggested that Anna go to an Eps clinic in the morning while the blonde was at work, at there local library. The redhead had refused on the grounds that she was fine all because "she had powers now" but Elsa wouldn't have it. One look from her ice queen's stare and Han's pretty much volunteered himself to take her.

"sheesh I thought hero's and trouble makers only came to these things. All of these people look normal, so to speak" Han's looked from his left to his right as he sat next to Anna in the waiting room, looking at all the different supers in the room. Some where just entirely different than others. Complete form changes as if they weren't even human, skin color, and other quirks as well.

Anna rolled her eyes but deep down she was thinking the same thing. "why would a hero come here in uniform? That's absurd, Han's." she crossed her arms and glanced at a rather imposing blonde who sat there, staring at the wall, hugging himself while shivering. Anna leaned over and lowered her voice "what do you think his problem is?" she nodded her head in the direction of the burly blonde.

Hans glanced at the blonde and shrugged his shoulders "don't know. Don't care. When is it gonna be your turn? I have class in an hour."

Anna shook her head with a sigh "ya know you didn't HAVE to come" she retorts but before Hans can rebut a male nurse opens the door call's Anna's name "looks like that's me. Beat it while you still can. I'll walk back home" she waves him off as she stood up and walked towards the nurse. She looked back at the burly blonde to find him looking up at her with anger in his eyes. She quickly turned tail and followed the nurse.

The male nurse chatted it up with Anna as he collected the nesscary information they would if she were at a regular clinic. The redhead was surprised as the place was practically packed. She even received some dirty looks by other powered individuals as she walked through the doors to the back room. "How did I get so lucky? I'm a new case after all"

"That's just the thing. The doctor prefers to acquaint themself with new cases. Can't say why." when Anna askes why he just leads her to a room as if he didn't hear her. He leads her to a rather sizable room with plenty of equipment you wouldn't find at a regular clinic or hospital for that matter. After the nurse introduced Dr. White to Anna he left the room in a rush and Dr. White turned from her desk to offer a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Anna" the redhead took a moment to check the doctor out. She had short black hair "Anna? is everything okay?" Dr. White frowns and lifts a pale hand to feel Anna's head. Before she can actually touch her Anna recoils and takes Dark haired women's hand.

"Great to meet you too! um...I'm Anna! Anna Ein!" she continues shaking her hand without noticing herself. Dr. White gives her a polite smile and pulls away with a chuckle.

"Please have a seat Anna." she pulls up a folder with sheets detailing information on Anna and takes a glance at it before looking back up at her. "you've just niw received your powers? A rare case indeed but not unheard of. Though you are my first case. How are you feeling?"

Anna takes a second, trying not to stare at the Doctor's ruby red lips as they move. _Holy crap I thought Doctor's were only this hot on television!_ she thought to herself "where have you been all my life..." her eyes widened as she realizes that she's spoken out loud. Dr. White frowns in confusion.

"I'm sorry? What exactly do you mean" The redheaded pyro closes her eyes with, mentally kicking herself as her fave reddens. "I um uhh" Anna stumbled over her words. _Get a hold of yourself women! Just think Elsa thoughts! Yes that's it! um uh Elsa in a thong! Wait no you moron you'll only make it worse!_ Anna's face only reddened at the thoughts if her mental battle.

The raven haired Doctor shook her head with a smirk. "I can hear you ya know" the redhead gives her a confused look before Dr. White points to her own head. Only then does she get it.

"You can read MINDS!" Anna's braided Pigtails light up in small, but calm, pinkish flames. "Oh my god! I am SO absolutely sorry! look I mean I don't really think your hot! I mean well not that you aren't! Cuz you are! Dang it I uh...I mean!-" Dr. White holds up a hand to stop Anna's rambling and ahe givea her a polite smile. Anna returns it with a nervous one.

"I'm flattered. really. Im sorry for reading your thoughts like that but weren't saying anything for at least ten minutes I had to at least make sure you were okay mentally." she notices Anna's hair on fire and her eyes widen slightly. "Pyrokinetic abilities? Interesting there's suprisingly not a lot of Eps with fire bases abilities there is quite an increse of them with ice based abilities hmm" The Doctor slides over to a desk with her office chair and begins writing notes to "if you heard me at all before could you answer my first question?"

she doesn't look up and with her tone neutral Anna can't tell whether if she was truly flattered at all or just annoyed. "Um yeah...sure thing. 'How am I feeling?' right? Well I feel fine other than a couple of bruises...some jerk tried to crush me today and that's how they manifested...also some super chick layed the hurt on me last night but...I think I'm okay...sore though." she plays with her fingers as she rambles on but the Doctore holds up a hand to signal her to stop.

"Very well. Sounds to me like your body's endurance held up pretty well. I would like to run some test, with your permission of course." she turns around after putting the finishing touches in her notes.

"Of course! Uh...whatever helps I suppose. Thanks a lot Dr. White!"


End file.
